El otro héroe
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Entre las tenues luces del limbo, se mantenía escondido un héroe fallecido y olvidado por las nuevas generaciones. Visto en vida, ante los ojos de muchos, como el más cruel de los villanos. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de poseer el alma y la esencia de un verdadero héroe. (Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas). (What If).


El otro héroe.

.

.

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencia_ : What If, posible OoC.

 _Aviso_ : Este Fic participa del Reto Palabra al azar del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

.

.

.

Nunca antes me sentí tan feliz por estar en su compañía, o al menos... no tanto como ahora.

Se veía muy cambiado. Su cabello se había teñido naturalmente de un color casi tan blanco como las nubes que adornaban el cielo. La mitad de su rostro estaba rodeado por serias señales de batalla. No obstante, su aura seguía siendo la misma: el cálido chakra que caracterizaba a Obito Uchiha.

¿Cómo es que había llegado tan pronto?

—Rin... —Recostado en el suelo, cubierto por un pastizal verde; solo mi nombre pudo pronunciar.

—Obito... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté, mientras que un ligero escalofrío iba recorriendo hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo —. ¡Tienes que volver y ayudar a Kakashi!

—Estoy muerto, Rin. No voy a regresar —Esa sentencia estaba llena de amargura por parte de mi compañero, cuyo recuerdo permanecía en mi memoria no como un adulto sin esperanzas; sino como el recuerdo de un niño con grandes sueños.

—Por favor, Obito. Todavía no ha llegado tu hora, no te rindas aún. Tienes que hacer algo para salvar a Kakashi y al hijo de Minato-Sensei —Traté de suplicar lo mejor que pude, tomando sus manos entre las mías. Dejando correr lágrimas de desesperación que se fueron formando de la nada en mis ojos —. Esta vez es tu turno de ser el héroe.

— ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Rin? —Por supuesto que lo entendía. Entendía y sentía su propio dolor como si fuera mío —. Yo ya no tengo oportunidad alguna de ser el héroe de esta historia. Esa falsa ilusión murió junto a ti atravesada por un relámpago.

Me dolió en el alma oírle hablar así, ya que entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Las ilusiones son la energía que mueven a los seres humanos en la vida; y sin ilusiones... ¿qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo?

—Obito... ¿recuerdas esa vez en que dije que salvarte a ti significaba salvar el mundo? —Lo miré a los ojos. Su expresión denotaba sorpresa, tal vez no esperaba que aún estando muerta pudiera recordar esa frase —. Ahora seré yo quien intentará salvarte.

Sus labios pegados a los míos se sintieron mágicos, llenos de amor por parte suya; y también, por parte mía. Aún quedaba la esperanza de que mis labios cálidos derritieran su corazón, para así darle nuevas esperanzas.

—Sé que siempre has amado a kakashi, Rin. No tenías porque besarme. Fingir amor hacia mi no es una obligación.

—No, Obito. Amarte jamás fue una obligación, y no lo es porque yo quiero hacerlo. Amor es lo que siento aquí —Puse su mano en donde yacía mi corazón —. Y no es necesario que seas el héroe del mundo, solo tienes que ser el héroe del antiguo equipo siete.

Cerró sus ojos con nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos que habrán pasado por su mente: recuerdos de nuestras misiones; de la promesa que nos había hecho a mi y a Minato-sensei de que algún día sería él quien salvaría a Kakashi y se convertiría en nuestro héroe personal.

—Esta bien. Salvaré al idiota de kakashi y a sus alumnos... —Una luz tenue comenzó a Iluminar el cuerpo de mi amado: era su sonrisa —. Esperame... por favor, Rin.

—Obito... siempre lo he hecho.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció ante la luz.

Mi amado no fue más que un villano en su larga vida.

Fue considerado un salvador en su corta y falsa muerte.

Tal vez ya era hora de que fuera visto como un héroe también en su verdadera vida.

.

.

Fin.

N/A: Esta escena transcurre luego de que Obito queda desmayado (todos pensaban que estaba muerto) antes del ataque de Kaguya en el juego Ultimátum Ninja 4. Se me ocurrió hacer un Fic sobre lo que podía haber pasado durante ese periodo de "coma o sueño mortal" por así decirlo. En este caso hice que de encontrara con Rin como si estuviera muerto o en un sueño.


End file.
